Kaleen's Discovery
by ngelin
Summary: Kaleen, the daughter of Isis and Zeus, sent to save Zeus from his anger. His wife Isis was killed in the Final war and she was sent to find her reincarnated life. She travels to earth and loses her memory. Sixteen years later she meets Calvin. Calvin is a vampire who is searching for Kaleen but when he finds her he finds she lost her memory. Can he save both her and Vectrom
1. Vectrom

AN: Hi I'm AngelinaZ This story is a paranormal story created by me. This is my first story I have written. It is in two perspective, both first person. I want to thank iluvmyfangplushie for encouraging me to do this and my step cousin for helping my create this. Characters and places in this story are all fictional. Any similarities are merely coincidental.

This is more of a prologue than the actualstory the story starts in the next chapter

Intro: Vectrom (16 years earlier) Kaleen

Vectrom... A planet far from Earth. Where the legends of our world lives. The only passage is through the Shadowlands and Summer lands. A place where evil from the Shadowlands come from and where good from the Summer lands lives. Creatures such as vampires, fairies, lycans, angels, demons, etc. In anger over the way of living in Vectrom they had a last war weeks ago. Many destruction was the result with only some parts of their world undisturbed.

Our king is Zeus with me as his daughter. I am Kaleen, at sixteen I am the princess of this world along side with my younger three sisters and four brothers. My sister Dalia, is second oldest with Alexandra third oldest. Fourth are the triplets; who I call the Troublesome three; Arian, Logan, and Tristan. My sister Rina next and finally my brother Dan. Our mom Isis was killed in the Final war. My father, in anger, punished our world by keeping it in darkness.

In order for our planet to free of this darkness was to find the reincarnated version of our mom on Earth. I was chosen to leave my father in the care of my brothers and sisters. I traveled to Earth through Summer lands without care. Little did I know was the portals have shut down and I was thrown into space. The consequences was my memory loss and turning back sixteen years of age.

AN: did you like my story? Sorry it was short I will try to make it longer next time.


	2. The New Student

AN: Thank you Iluvmyfangplushie you supported me and was the first to review

The New Student

16 years later. Kaleen

"Hey Kaleen!" my friend Gracelynn, who has long brown hair and blue eyes with gold flecks, shouted, "Your going to be late if you don't hurry."

"I'm coming, don't worry!" I grab an apple and my backpack then rush to the mirror to fix my black hair then run outside where Gracelynn was waiting of me. "The bus isn't even here yet!"

"Yah but we want to get better seats then Talia and Darcy. You know how those mean girls are pushing people aside. Just because they have sleek blond hair and they are rich doesn't mean they should be the boss of me and I'm not going to let them take my seat." The duo decides to come at this moment.

"Well speak of the devil" I ignore them as they walk towards us.

"Ug get out of our way freaks," Darcy says.

"Yah, we are so much better than you guys are and much prettier too." Talia then comes behind Darcy.

Darcy turns to Talia and scolds her with, "Excuse me, we?" she raises her eyebrow at her.

" I-I mean s-she's p-prettier than you guys are," she stutters

"And don't you forget it." Darcy shoves Gracelynn away and takes her spot. The bus came and she, like always takes the best seat, the front. We sit in the back and wait for our next stop where Amanda comes from.

"Hey Kaleen, there's Amanda." Gracelynn moves over and Amanda slides in. Amanda who has the skinny fashion blond look and is rich but is still our best friend, see they can be kind too.

"So how was your winter break," Amanda asks.

"The usual, with horrible relatives visiting," I tell her. "You?"

"I was hiking at this trail and you know how I hate physical activity" we nodded "it was two mile there and it was so amazing with a 200 feet waterfall"

"Your so lucky Amanda, all I did was stay home and take of Rhyn." Rhyn is Gracelynn brother who hates her. All he does is whine to get her in trouble.

The bus stopped and we head towards our first period class, Mr. Sydney, who probably hates me because he always chooses on me when he knows I don't understand. There was only four seats left and two was in the front. Amanda and Gracelynn runs towards the back. 'Great now I'm stuck in the front.'

The bell rings and Mr. Sydney walks in with a guy I've never seen before but was familiar.

"Hello class this year we have a new student name Calvin. Please introduce yourself Calvin."

"My name is Calvin, I am from Romania and I am an only child."

"Thank you Calvin please have a seat next to Kaleen." He sits next to me and I can feel the glares of girls behind me for sitting next to the new guy.

* Lunch time*

"Oh my gosh, you are so lucky you got to sit next to Calvin, he look handsome with that fairy tale of tall, and dark. You even got to share the same book as him" gushed Amanda.

"Really he's not even that cute or handsome, you can have him." I walk to my locker trying to ignore all the squeals they're making. I grab my lunch and go towards the school lawn to eat.

Darcy walks up to me glaring "Don't you try to steal Calvin from me, he's mine and soon all the students will know it."

Standing up I meet eye to eye with her, "I don't even want him so lay off alright and shouldn't you be telling it to your second in command Talia who's putting her hand all over him over there."

She turns around swiftly watching Talia. "Talia! What in the world do you think you are doing."

Talia watches Darcy come up to her and replies, "Nothing just telling him how you are awesome." Behind her I hear someone snicker and see that it was Calvin who did. Darcy caught it and glares at Talia.

"Yes because I'm so funny right." She turns around and leaves. The bell rings and its time for my fifth period.

I run to Miss. Cabrera's room and trips and fall on who other than Calvin. Darcy of course sees this and I will bet all the money in the world she will threaten me again. "I'm sorry" I run away to the back seat in embarrassment.

*After school*

"Yes he's so not your type right and you happen to just fall on him," Darcy with her evil glare is focus on me.

"Look it wasn't my fault he just happen to be there when I fell." See I told you I was gonna get threaten.

"Next time I will get you" She stalks off with Talia behind her. My 'dad' arrives at the right moment and I come home with him. My 'parents' aren't really my parents. I can tell without them telling me. I mean my dad, Shane, and my mom, Laura, have both brown hair with big black eyes to match. And me? Well I have black hair and eyes that expresses my feeling with colors.

"Hey dad," I climb into the white porsche.

"Hey kiddo, how's school."

Like always he ask this and I just say fine because I don't want him involve with my life. "Fine."

We go home to a two story, blue and white house. "Your mom's going to come home at 7 today so I'm going to get you dinner."

"Dad, you're kidding right you can't cook."

"Don't be so worry, I'm going to order us pizza, sheesh I'm not that evil." What I think about my parent is probably different from others because my parents aren't my real parents they act like a friend more than a strict adult.

"Good I don't want to face another fire incident like the last time you tried to cook."

"Calm down, I'm ordering it now." I leave to freshen up after a day like today. When I'm done an hour past and the pizza was here. I finish dinner and go into my room. I fall asleep before my head even hit the bed.

AN: did you like it? Please review


	3. Princess Kaleen

AN: please review after the chapter.

Princess Kaleen

Calvin

When I had decided to go to Nelson High I never expected to see Kaleen here. Her family had been doing worse without her and here she is, going to school instead of finding her mom. I've been searching for her for twelve years and now she comes at the most unexpected place. Her sister, Dalai, has been taking care of their father but he has grown weaker every passing day. She took so long that I was sent to search for her.

I pick up my phone and call Dalai. It rings two time before she picks up. "Dalai, I've found your sister but she isn't doing her mission. She's actually in school."

"What!? She should be looking for our mom! Tell her to start searching now!"

"But, it seems she doesn't recognize me and she's been avoiding me."

"How can she not recognize you? Your were one of her vampire soldiers."

"I'll try to remind her, but thats all i can do now. I gotta go."

"Alright, bye."

I hang up the phone and run to where her house is suppose to be. Jumping up to the second floor and levitating I see her sleeping. How can she forget her world so easily? I leave to the forest and stay there until daybreak.

* Next day*

I arrive at school and try to find her to sit next to her but once I sat down and try to save her a spot, that Darcy girl sits right there.

"Hey, Calvin," she purrs. Ug, I hate how girls are throwing themselves at me, especially her. "Can I sit with you at lunch today?"

I ignore her and look at the door and like an Angel sent from Heaven she appears right there. She sees me looking at her and she moves to the back with those two other girls I guess are her friend. I turn to Darcy and reply to her, "I'm sorry but I'm busy today and won't be eating lunch."

"How about tomorrow then." This girl just won't stop until she gets what she want.

"Fine, tomorrow only."

"I knew you'd come around." I finally got her to be quiet and I look to Kaleen but she's talking to her friend Gracelynn. I extended my hearing to hear what's she saying.

"Come on you have to at least think he's cute." The Gracelynn girl said.

"I don't he's probably just some spoiled rich kid who thinks he can rule the school with his looks."

"Well look who just commented on his look."

Kaleen blushed and made a comeback, "I didn't say he was ugly just that he doesn't deserve all the attention you're giving him."

So she thoughts was cute? It's kinda weird to think that your princess has a crush on her servant especially if it's yourself. I went through class without problem and listen into Gracelynn's and Kaleen's conversation every once in a while. Then it was five minutes until the bell rang that Mr. Sydney caught them talking.

"Kaleen and Gracelynn I accept no talking in my class. You have detention on Friday, so don't make any plans."

They both reply with, "Yes Mr. Sydney."

*Lunch time*

I went outside and avoid Darcy by going behind the giant oak tree. By the time the bell rang for class and the bell after six period to go home I had avoided Darcy for most of the school time. I walk to the forest and went to my cabin in the woods to take the rest of the day off.

AN: please review so I know if I should continue it.


	4. Intentions

Intentions Kaleen

*three month later*

"What is the matter with you! Do you want me to call the police or what!" I run away from Calvin as I say that. For the last months he has been watching me and I've been warning him for the hundredth time that I will get the authority to take him if he continues.

"Kaleen, wait up!" he runs in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"H-how did you get in front of me."

"I'm sorry, really but I was told to watch you."

Not wanting him to stalk me anymore I try to reveal his real intentions. "Oh really, and who is the person who told you that."

"Your sister!" He blurted that out and that's when I knew he had to be lying. So I decide to play along.

"Oh, and what is the name of my 'sister'," I challenge him.

"Dalai, t-that's her name."

"That's what I thought, your just making up names, cause A I don't have a sister. B I don't even think Dalai is even a name. And C how would you even know about my life, unless you stalking me."

"Look you do have a sister, three in fact and four brothers."

"Now you're really talking nonsense." Could he be talking about my real family? But how would he know my own family when I don't know them? And how do I know he's telling the truth?

"I'm not, you can even ask your sister."

"Like I can trust you? How do I know you didn't just hire someone to be my sister?"

"Look I know you don't trust me but you will believe it soon."

"How would you know if I would." I glare at him.

"Because you lost your memory when you went to search for your mom and your memory has to come back sometime."

"Okay, you are just plain crazy. I'm leaving." I left him in the middle of the sidewalk stomping to get away from both him and and his lies. But his lies triggers a bell in my head like I should either listen to him or avoid him. And I am leaning towards avoiding him.

*next day*

"How many times do I have to tell you to get away from him!" Darcy face was beet red with anger but I try to ignore it as I try to process my dream from last night. The dream was about a family of four brothers and four sisters, and one of them looks like me. "Your going to get my wrath if you don't stay away from Calvin. He likes me a popular girl not you, a slimy ugly girl who can never fit in."

"I didn't do anything." I fix a glare onto Darcy.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you with him yesterday." She glares back at me. Trying to get me to back up to the ally of the school. "If your talking bad about I'm going to mess with your face so bad no one will recognize it."

"If you saw that then you should've seen me stomping away from him."

"Don't you dare talk back to me. You may think your cool cause you hang with Calvin but your day will come when he leaves you." She stomps away and goes into her car.

*At Home*

I walk into bed and my mind blanks out...

I hear a girl in the background talking, no she's chanting something in a language I don't know but it seems familiar. I look around but all I see is a castle in a forest. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I ask but I can't see anyone. "Hello?"

Then I hear it a little boys voice crying. I follow the cry to a rock in the middle of a lake. The little boy looks up and what I saw shock me. He looks just like me with the same eyes and hair. When his eyes met mine they shine like the Sun. "K-Kaleen? Is that really you?"

"How do you know my name?" Right when I ask this he floats right above the lake and comes in front of me.

"Kaleen, it is you!" He runs to hug me.

"Do I know you?" He looks so familiar but I can't believe it. Could this be what Calvin mean?

"Kaleen? You don't recognize me?" He looks at me like he can't believe I don't know who he is.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are. Are you sure you aren't mistaken?"

"I'm Dan. Your youngest brother. Please tell me your joking I miss you so much you've been gone you sixteen years already."

"I don't think its possible because I am sixteen years old. I'm sorry I need to go."

Dan looks at me with sorrow in his eyes as I walk into the forest again. I hear a growl and look back to see giant wolf staring back at me with its glowing yellow eyes. "Nice doggy. Stay. Stay." I watch it as it takes a step towards me. It jumps at me and I faint into the floor.

AN: please review.


End file.
